Skin
by xxtwins
Summary: SUMMARY: This story is based after the song Skin by Rascal Flatts and if Andy didn't go into remission before Prom. One-shot Jandy fic.


SUMMARY: This story is based after the song Skin by Rascal Flatts and if Andy didn't go into remission. One-shot Jandy fic.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, we don't own any of these characters, or this song. We don't even own the title. :( ENJOY!!

Skin by: xxtwinsHJ

"Josh, I'm not going to prom." Andy said looking at the floor and shakeing her hairless head.

"What, why not?" He asked.

" Josh, come on! Look at me!"Andy said fiercely.

Josh took her head in between his hands, "I am looking, and you know what I see?"

"A hairless freak!?"

"No, I see the most beautiful girl in the universe."

Andy pushed him away. "So, nobody else will see that."

"Please Andy, just get dressed tomarrow and let me come over and then you can make up your mind. Please?" Josh pleaded.

Andy paused, and then agreed, "Okay, but that doesn't mean I will go."

"That's good enough for me," he whispered as he kissed her lightly on the check.

--

"I. Hate. Lipstick." Andy scrubbed at the lipstick line she had drawn on her face. Her mom, Kathy, had just knocked on the door, startling Andy big time.

"Sweetheart, is Josh picking you up for prom?"

"For the last time, we might not be going." Andy rolled her eyes, "He's coming in fifteen."

"Okay," Kathy said, leaving. She had a feeling that no matter how much her daughter protested, that she was going to end up at the prom anyway.

Andy started applying eyeliner, but didn't bother with mascara. The chemo had made most of her hair fall out. She only had patches left of her eyebrows. The hair on her head, her eyelashes, and just about the rest of the hair on her body was gone.She sighed as she skimmed her hand over her head. She wished she could put on one of her wigs, but Josh had called early this morning (5:33 to be exact!) to tell her that she couldn't wear a one. She studied her reflection in the mirror. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she wished with her whole heart that she could see the girl that Josh always talked about.

But she couldn't.

--

Josh took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Thunder boomed in the distance and a steady rain started to fall. Andy's other mom, Linda, opened the door. Josh noticed that she was trying her best to surpress a gasp.

"Hi Ms. Jensen, is Andy ready?"

Her face broke out in to a smile, "Hold on one second."

She went over to the stairs and called for her daughter."Andy, Josh is here."

Josh heard her feet pound down the stairs, and held his breath.

--

Andy paused, regained her composure, and opened the door. Andy gasped aloud.There in front of her was Josh, all dressed up in a tux, looking finer than ever. But that's not what surprised her. She reached out and touched his head. Just yesteday were his hair had been, she softly touches just skin. "Josh..." Andy felt her throat close. Josh took her by hand, and lead her to the middle of the lawn. He put his hand around her waist and one one her shoulder and they slowly dance. They pressed their bodies together, and soon their lips met. All their worries and cares seemed to float away. When they broke apart, Josh saw a rain drop fall down Andy's cheek.

Or was it a tear?

--

_Skin by Rascal Flatts_

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say_

_She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell  
And the bruise just won't go away_

So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with the smile stands in the door  
And says will you please come with me

Sara Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white, something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

_  
Six chances in ten, it won't come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is  
And I think that we caught it in time  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes._

And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair

Sara Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take  
A bald headed girl to the prom

For just this morning, right here on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes

And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair

It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had all been  
Softly she touches just skin

And they go dancing, around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared


End file.
